


In the Beginning…

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: halfamoon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all of her life, she'd never met anyone quite like Duncan MacLeod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Beginning…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonsinger](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dragonsinger).



> Date Written: 4 January 2010  
> Word Count: 271  
> Written for: [](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandom_stocking**](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/) [originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_stocking/44403.html?thread=1168755#t1168755)]  
>  Recipient: [](http://dragonsinger.livejournal.com/profile)[**dragonsinger**](http://dragonsinger.livejournal.com/)  
>  Summary: In all of her life, she'd never met anyone quite like Duncan MacLeod.  
> Warnings/Spoilers: None specific, but consider the entire Duncan/Tessa storyline fair game…  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo's Fanfic  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/hlfic.html>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of Davis/Panzer, Rysher Entertainment, and Gaumont Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Highlander” or any representatives of the actors of the series.
> 
> Author's Notes: Wow! I haven't written in this fandom in quite some time. And you know what? It was kind of fun to write this one. I had tried a different approach, but didn't really like where it was going, and then I got hit by the inspiration of "What if Tessa was the Immortal instead of Duncan?" And voila! I have no idea if there will be a sequel to this or not, but it was certainly fun to consider Amanda mentoring Tessa…
> 
> Dedication: To my muses, who always manage to pull through in the end…

  


In all of her life, she'd never met anyone quite like Duncan MacLeod. Handsomely rakish, he'd caught her eye while she searched his antiquities shop for a fabled sword that Amanda was looking for. The man was a born flirt with his dark puppy dog eyes and his Scottish brogue, and Tessa found herself amusingly titillated by his flattery. It didn't matter that his grandfather fifteen times removed had barely been a glimmer in his mother's eye when she'd suffered through her first death. Duncan MacLeod was a charming man whom she definitely wanted to get to know better. Of course, she accepted his offer for dinner and dancing, all the while giving him that sweet coquettish smile that got her practically anything she wanted.

Tessa Noel never willingly accepted dates from men without thoroughly investigating their backgrounds. What would Amanda say when she found out? No, it wasn't a matter of if, but when; Amanda _always_ found out. Amanda had saved her from the drudgeries of the nunnery and taught her so many things about her new role in life. She couldn't deny that she owed her life to Amanda, but she didn't want her mentor anywhere near this handsome mortal. Duncan MacLeod was exactly the type of man that Amanda went after.

She wasn't sure why, but that thought sent a jolt of white hot jealousy coursing down her spine for the first time in her life. If she had to, Tessa would fight Amanda to the Quickening to keep this man. Duncan MacLeod would be the first man she willingly opened her heart to, no matter the cost.


End file.
